


Sweets for Sweet

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Vincent Sinclair with a male s/o who brings him chocolates and other sweets while he draws?"
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 42





	Sweets for Sweet

“Vincent?” 

  
There’s no response from the basement below, prompting you to walk down the steps further. It’s been a couple hours since you’d last checked on him, and even then it was less checking on him and more slipping him a box of chocolates.

You weren’t even sure he acknowledge that you’d been there, so focused on his task at hand, that his eyes didn’t even turn to look at you. 

However when you make your way to the bottom of the stairs you’re pleasantly surprised to see the artist taking a break. 

Well...Less of a break and more of a nap. 

His painting is momentarily ignored, left on it’s easel to try, as Vincent lays with his head in his arms on the desk. 

And it does seem as if he’d found the treat you’d left for him. The telltale sign being the wrappers littering his work desk. 

  
Sugar Crash perhaps? 

You take a moment to run a hand through Vincent’s hair as he sleeps, taking a moment to just...take him in. 

  
Your heart is just so full of love for the artist.

Vincent begins to stir, and you pull your hands away, afraid that you’ve woken him up, and you have. 

However as you try to move your hand away he quickly stops you, hand reaching out to grab your wrist before you manage to move your hands back to your side. 

Slowly you go back to stroking his hair, until the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest lets you know he’s fallen back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
